


For Science/为了科学

by tigerjo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, sentinel and guide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/pseuds/tigerjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哨兵托尼X向导布鲁斯<br/>哨兵向导设定，有二设</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

托尼往嘴里塞了一块口香糖，不紧不慢地走进了神盾局的大门。神盾局每年都会招募全国新觉醒的哨兵向导，集中培训并配对，训练他们成为特工和战士。

 

这几天正巧是新学员登记的日子，神盾局的大楼里人来人往，托尼深吸了一口气，他不是来神盾局报到的，毕竟他只是一个B级的哨兵，而神盾局的队伍都必须是A级和S级的。他捏了一下着口袋里的空针管，就在进入大门之前，他给自己注射了一管人工合成的向导素，在向导素的帮助下，他能够集中精神给自己构建足够强大的精神屏障，即使是S级向导也难以突破。神盾局正是看中了他研发的新型向导素，极力邀请只有十六岁的托尼来担当技术顾问，为此神盾局专门给了他一间单独的实验室。

 

强大的精神屏障让他轻易地穿过了嘈杂的人群，他快走几步，来到了寇森面前。寇森曾经是神盾局最优秀的A级向导，不过现在他已经因伤退居二线，主要负责人员招募。

 

【史塔克】寇森微笑着伸出右手，【很高兴你能来加入我们。】

 

不得不说，被用姓来称呼的确让人受用，何况对方是个比自己年长的向导【寇森特工，】托尼礼节性地握了一下对方的手【很高兴见到你。叫我托尼就好。】

 

【托尼，如果不是看过你的资料，我会以为你是个S级哨兵。】

在他们刚才握手的一瞬间，寇森精神触丝像一把尖刀， 直插向托尼的精神屏障，托尼并没有采取什么柔和的抵挡策略，而是直接用自己的精神屏障顶了过去，寇森精神触丝在屏障外打转，竟找不到任何可以攻进去的缝隙，年轻哨兵露出一个得意的笑容，他的精神屏障稳固的环绕在他周围。

 

【我就把这句话当做是你在表扬我了】

 

已经不需要更多试探了，寇森有些尴尬地干笑了两声【你的实验室在这边。】他做了一个请的手势，示意托尼跟着他走。

 

实验室的设施比托尼想象中的要好一些，不是大学里那种简陋的实验室，毕竟没有几间实验室能和史塔克家的相比。托尼绕着实验室转了转，特工总部果然不是徒有虚名，几十平米的实验室里装有十二个隐蔽的摄像头。托尼抓起桌子上的平板，里面详细记录了神盾局现在使用的人工向导素的数据。托尼当然不想直接使用自己合成的向导素的配方，相比之下，神盾局的向导素只不过是一碗水中的一滴，给他们一个简单的增强版就够用一阵子了。

 

托尼耸耸肩，把自己摔进实验室的沙发里，他的精神壁垒松弛了下来放出了精神体，Jarvis拍拍翅膀，绕着实验室飞了一圈，落在沙发靠背上。

 

托尼在十四岁的时候觉醒，和他父亲霍华德一样，也是哨兵。霍华德的精神体是只威武的白头鹰，所以托尼丝毫不怀疑自己的精神体也会是一只猛禽。

 

一年之后，他的精神体终于出现了，不得不说他真的很喜欢红色的羽毛，但是，为什么他的精神体是一只金刚鹦鹉啊！？

 

小鹦鹉站在他手心上，他试探性地用另一只手去摸它的脑袋，小家伙亲昵地靠向他的手，刚刚长出的羽毛蹭着他的手心，托尼皱着的眉头慢慢舒展开了，不管怎么说这都是自己的精神体啊。

 

去他的白头鹰，托尼用手指捋着鹦鹉背上的羽毛，【你就叫Jarvis吧】

 

托尼突然感觉头被猛地戳了一下，把他从回忆中扯了回来，他侧过头，发现Jarvis正在企图继续啄他的脑袋。

 

【嘿你这……】还没等托尼伸手去抓Jarvis，他就感受到有人正在往实验室又来，他从沙发上跳起来，收回了精神体。

 

是寇森。寇森前来询问托尼还有什么需要的仪器，并且通知他三天之后来参观新学员的第一次集训。

托尼翻了个白眼，【这种事你完全可以给我打个视频电话什么的】他随意说了几个仪器的名字。

 

寇森温和地笑了笑，在手中的平板上记录着，【我只是比较喜欢面对面和人交流】

 

三天之后，托尼来到了观望台，寇森和弗瑞局长站在中间，旁边还围着几个人。他本来以为哨兵向导的训练会是精神训练，没想到却是体能训练，托尼顿时没了兴趣。他找了一个人少的角落，漫不经心地往下看着，脑子里还惦记着低速离心机里的样本。

 

他来的有点晚了，哨兵的第一轮训练已经结束，现在场地里是向导的训练。

 

S级哨兵希尔特工，正在指挥着这些年轻的向导们爬绳网，在托尼看来，这不过是一场杂技表演而已，所谓体能训练不过是毫无意义的自我折磨和滑稽的肢体动作。

 

他看着这些气喘吁吁坐在地上的学员，准备离开。一声尖锐的哨声却让他吓了一跳，场地中的学员们迅速站起来，排成了原先的方队。托尼扫了一眼方队，发现了一张有些熟悉的面孔。

 

班纳，布鲁斯•班纳

 

天才少年，核子物理学界的新星，被誉为人类物理的未来……

 

他看过他的论文，那么多大胆的假设，都被他用严谨而周密论据一一论证，就连每一标点符号的用法都规范地让人挑不出毛病。

 

托尼双眼紧紧盯着队列中的人。他不是一个普通人吗？他怎么会在这儿？一个科学天才，站在这个充满着尘土和汗臭味的训练场上？

看着队伍走进了休息室，托尼迅速从观望台上溜走，回到了自己的实验室。

 

对与托尼来说，神盾局的安全系统不过是一张纸，从神盾局的内部破译它更是易如反掌，托尼很快就打开了新学员的资料库。

 

『罗伯特•布鲁斯•班纳，S级向导，强制招募』

资料的第一行字就让托尼的眉头皱了起来。

 

 

布鲁斯跟着寇森在大楼中穿行着，出于对上级的尊重，他始终和寇森保持了一定的距离，尽量让对方不感到压迫。就算是被戳穿了自己的向导身份，就算是被强行暂停学业招募到神盾局，就算是现在被莫名其妙地带去“配合研究”，他都能控制好自己的情绪。作为S级向导，他拥有超乎常人的克制能力，他甚至能够完全抑制住自己的信息素，让自己闻起来就像个普通人。布鲁斯调整了一下呼吸，好吧，至少再也不用假装自己是普通人了。

 

还没到实验室门口，寇森就伸出自己的精神触丝，宣告了他的到来。托尼觉得自己白眼都不够翻了，门口明明有视频对讲，怎么就不能活用科技呢！？实验室的门开了，寇森走了进来，身后站着看起来有些拘谨的布鲁斯。

 

布鲁斯挑了挑眉毛，他怎么可能不知道面前的人，天才富二代托尼·史塔克，十五岁就进入MIT，手头还有十几项专利。他见过托尼的照片，在报纸上、电视上、物理学期刊上，不屑又高傲地扬着头。据说他是个哨兵，根据空气中的信息素来判断，传说的确是真的。不过，似乎他本人比照片上更——好看一些？

 

托尼走了过来，嘴里还嚼着口香糖，他对着寇森点点头，直接走向了布鲁斯。【很高兴见到你，班纳，我很喜欢你在正负电子对撞领域的研究。】

 

寇森叹了口气，光是听到科学术语他的头就大了，他就知道托尼让他找布鲁斯来绝对不是只有“为了科学研究，找一个S级向导配合向导素测试”这么简单，他现在只能祈祷这两个小疯子科学家不要炸掉大楼了，他僵硬地冲托尼摆摆手，迅速离开了实验室。

 

布鲁斯茫然地望着寇森离去的背影，转过头来的时候托尼已经在他面前了，托尼伸出了自己的右手，眼睛直直地盯着他。布鲁斯愣了一下，有点慌乱的伸出手来。【呃，你可以直接叫我布鲁斯，很高兴见到你，史塔克。我看过你的发明，它们都很棒。】

他握住了托尼的手，掌心传来的热度让他的脸都有些发烫，托尼礼节性地晃了两下。布鲁斯感觉自己的精神壁垒有些混乱，他低下头，错开了托尼的视线，努力控制住自己的精神壁垒。

【叫我托尼就好】托尼松开了他的手，他终于见到了这个和自己不相上下的天才，他恨不得要用眼睛给他的大脑做一个X光透视，看看布鲁斯的脑子里到底都装了什么。

实验室陷入了一种微妙的沉默，托尼敏锐地察觉到，布鲁斯身后，一条黄色的短尾巴探了出来，轻轻摇了摇，又迅速消失，就像是出现了一阵幻觉。

 

托尼的眼睛一下子瞪大了，找回了控制力的布鲁斯企图转移话题【那么我们今天要做什么测试？】

 

【哇哦，那是你的精神体吗？】托尼紧盯着布鲁斯身后，尽管布鲁斯迅速收回了那条尾巴，但是哨兵的敏锐让他确定那绝对是布鲁斯的精神体。

 

【呃，我是说，做什么实验？】布鲁斯歪着头，努力装出一副无辜的样子。

 

【得了吧，给我看看你的精神体。是什么？猫？猞猁？狞猫？是不是兔狲，我觉得兔狲很适合你。 】

 

【好吧，】布鲁斯撇了撇嘴，看来是躲不过去了。【那你也得把精神体放出来。】

 

【成交。】托尼向后撤了一步，年轻的金刚鹦鹉飞了出来，神气地站在托尼的肩膀上。

 

布鲁斯挠了挠头，一只棕黄色的小兽跌跌撞撞地跑了出来，布鲁斯把小家伙抱进怀里，小家伙趴在他怀里舔着他的手，布鲁斯有点不好意思地笑了【我的精神体才出现没多久，所以还是在幼年期。】

 

托尼努力地控制住自己的面部表情，该死的，向导的精神体不应该都是温和的动物吗，为什么面前这个人怀里抱着的是一只小狮子啊！？

 

【嘿，别露出那种表情，我的确是个向导，不是哨兵假扮的，】布鲁斯用手指轻轻挠着小狮子的头，小狮子发出了舒服的咕噜声。【以及，我没有用精神触丝读你的情绪，你的脸上写着呢。】

 

Jarvis拍拍翅膀，在托尼能够拦下他之前，飞到了布鲁斯肩膀上，盯着他怀里的小狮子看。【狮子】Jarvis嘴里蹦出一个单词。

 

【哇哦，他会说话】布鲁斯侧头看了看自己肩膀上的鹦鹉，鹦鹉神气地扬着头，竟和报纸上托尼的照片有几分相似。

 

【天性而已，这大概是精神体是鹦鹉的唯一好处了】托尼耸了耸肩，作为一个哨兵却没有一只强悍的动物向导实在不是什么值得夸耀的事。

 

布鲁斯显然不是这么认为的，【他真漂亮，我可以摸一下吗？他叫什么名字？】

 

【Jarvis，他叫Jarvis，】托尼很少见到对自己的精神体感兴趣的人，实际上他也很少在别人面前放出自己的精神体。【小心被咬。】

 

布鲁斯把怀里的小狮子放下来，Jarvis适时地从他的肩膀跳到胳膊上，布鲁斯用手掌小心地抚了抚Jarvis的脑袋【嘿，Jarvis】

 

【布鲁斯】鹦鹉叫了一声，脑袋往他手心里拱着，布鲁斯笑了起来，手指轻轻揉着Jarvis脖子上的绒毛。托尼蹲下身去试图接近布鲁斯的狮子，小狮子用前爪紧紧抱着布鲁斯的小腿，尾巴不安分地摇动着。

 

【没事的，Hulk】布鲁斯轻轻晃晃小腿，用自己的精神触丝安抚着小狮子。托尼抬头看着布鲁斯，布鲁斯宠溺地看着小狮子，手还在轻轻拍着几乎要扎进自己怀里的鹦鹉。注意到托尼的目光，他抿着嘴冲他笑了笑。

 

不知道是不是实验室的灯光太晃眼，他看到布鲁斯的眼睛闪着光，仿佛这世界上所有的智慧和柔情都闪烁在他的眼底。托尼眨了眨眼。

小狮子湿漉漉的舌头舔着他的手。

 

偶尔放松一下似乎也不错，托尼心想，他揉着毛绒绒的小狮子，手感真好啊。

 

第二天一早，弗瑞就收到了托尼的视频通话，托尼详细阐述了神盾局对于哨兵训练的种种问题，包括缺乏精神控制练习，过于依赖向导素等等。

弗瑞眉头紧拧着，吩咐身后的希尔做记录。

 

托尼说完，最后加了一句【为了更好地进行科学研究，我申请加入神盾局的训练营。】

【好的，我马上给你安排。】弗瑞想都没想就点点头，托尼接着关掉了通讯。

 

弗瑞翻着希尔记下的笔记，突然意识到似乎哪里不太对，诶，这小子本来不是来研究向导素的吗？


	2. Chapter 2

托尼脖子上搭着一条白毛巾，从浴室走了出来。他从乱糟糟的衣柜里拽出了前一阵子希尔派人送来的作训服，无论是哨兵还是向导，制服都是统一的深蓝色短袖和长裤。

 

作为一个B级哨兵，托尼明白自己和更高级哨兵之间的差别不仅仅是五感，还有身体机能。过去三个星期的时间，托尼天天都泡在神盾局给职工专用的健身房里，他可不能让那一群S级A级的哨兵看自己的笑话。第一个星期简直生不如死，乳酸的堆积让托尼身上的每一块肌肉都在灼烧，第三个星期他才终于每天能站直了身子走出健身房。

 

他用毛巾狠狠搓揉着自己的头发，托尼也不知道为什么自己一定要加入这个该死的训练营，明明训练方式一点都不科学，明明还有很多别的方法来....

诶，算了，好歹是自己要进去了，临阵怂了可不是他的风格。托尼匆匆套上那一身毫无美感的作训服，最后擦了擦头发，该出门了，今天是他加入训练营的第一天。

 

希尔特工只是简单介绍了一下这位“编外人员”——神盾局科技人员，为了研究科学训练方案而加入训练营。托尼礼节性地扯出一个笑容，就径直走向了方队的最后一排，站在了队伍最角落的位置。尽管如此，哨兵队伍里还是出现了不小的骚动。

【这不是史塔克家的独子吗？】

【他怎么会来？】

【据说他只是个低级哨兵诶。】

 

希尔皱着眉头看着这些年轻的学员，抬高声音喊了一声立正，整个队伍瞬间安静下来，一张张还带着稚气的脸看向希尔。希尔在心里叹了口气，这些孩子们还是太年轻了，但是能力的觉醒就意味着他们此生都不能享有正常人的生活。所以在他们上战场之前，只能尽可能地让他们变得更强大。

 

【全体队员注意，绕场地跑步十圈！】

 

布鲁斯站在场地旁边等待着集合，相比之下，向导不需要高强度的体能训练。在配对之后，哨兵可以战场上给他们提供必要的保护，而向导则需要更多的休息来保存自己的精神力。所以当哨兵队伍已经结束了晨练的时候，向导队伍才刚刚集合，大部分向导还是睡眼惺忪的样子，除了布鲁斯。

 

布鲁斯没有睡懒觉的习惯，他早早就起了床，顺便做了二百个俯卧撑。他父母的婚姻并不美满，基本上是毫无幸福可言，他从来不相信自己能够找到一个保护他的人。因此他从觉醒开始，就一边努力掩藏着自己的向导身份，一边给自己增加体能训练。可是没想到最后还是被神盾局强行招了进来，神盾局甚至说服了卡尔弗大学给他函授课程。

 

布鲁斯看了看人数众多的哨兵队伍，摇了摇头，在觉醒人群的比例中，哨兵的数量远多于向导，神盾局的队伍也不例外。现在只能希望神盾局不要强制给他配一个哨兵伴侣了。

 

向导的方队还没有站好，哨兵们已经结束晨练准备去吃早饭了。布鲁斯看着哨兵的队伍从自己身边经过，“他们其中会有人成为自己未来的伴侣”的想法一直在他脑海里萦绕着。布鲁斯不由自主地盯着他们看，运动过后的哨兵身上散发出比平时更浓烈的信息素的味道，队伍里的很多哨兵都捏着鼻子。布鲁斯闻不到那么强的气味，而且队伍离他有一定的距离，这个浓度他也只是刚好能够闻到。他闭上眼，专心用鼻子捕捉各式各样的信息素气味，有张扬的麝香味，还有低调的海洋气息。他突然闻到了一个熟悉的味道，柑橘？

 

【托......尼？】布鲁斯睁开眼，队伍已经从他面前过去了，托尼回过头来，笑着冲他眨了眨眼。布鲁斯还没来得及做出回应，托尼就转回去跟上了队伍，渐渐走远了。

 

【026，教官来了！】队友捅了捅布鲁斯，布鲁斯赶紧转过去站好，一天的训练又开始了。

 

托尼还是把神盾局想得太仁慈了，第一天的训练就让托尼累得几乎爬不起来，托尼把自己陷进实验室的沙发里，随便放了一首舒缓的音乐，准备在这里瘫到晚上再回公寓。

 

柔软的靠垫几乎把他牢牢吸在了沙发上，即使他感受到外面有人走过，也懒得调动感官去仔细辨别。但是这个人在门口徘徊的时间也太久了点，托尼极不情愿地把感受集中在鼻子上，仔细嗅闻从门缝传来的气息。

是布鲁斯。

 

托尼猛地坐了起来，【Jarvis，去开门。】

 

布鲁斯在实验室外来回踱步。这几个星期他和托尼一直在发短信，托尼却没有再邀请他去实验室，这让他多多少少有些失落。在卡尔弗的时候他几乎是天天泡在实验室里，他太想念在实验室的感觉了。或许他和托尼还不算是朋友，但是今天托尼毫无预兆地出现在训练场上，明明一直在发短信，托尼却从未提过这件事。布鲁斯实在是按捺不住自己的疑惑，虽然有些唐突了，还是当面问问他吧。

 

布鲁斯的手还没够到门铃，门突然就自己打开了，一只鹦鹉呼啦一下飞了出来，布鲁斯吓得往后跳了一步，全身的肌肉都紧绷起来，精神触丝像是箭一样从身体里飞出，准备进行精神攻击。

 

【嘿，抱歉吓到你了。】托尼及时把Jarvis收回了精神壁垒，他强忍着双腿的酸痛，假装若无其事地站在一个屏幕前，随便翻着什么文献。

 

【呃，不，没事，我应该按门铃的。】布鲁斯挠了挠自己的卷发，把精神触丝收了回去。

 

实验室的门在布鲁斯身后关上了，布鲁斯一时间不知道该怎么开口。

 

【那个，我今天在训练场上看到你了。你也加入训练营了？】

 

【对啊，如你所见。】

 

【但是，为什么？】托尼抬起头疑惑地盯着他，布鲁斯意识到自己的声音有些大，他摆摆手，【对不起，我是说，我以为你对这些并不感兴趣，而且也没有人会强迫你加入。】

 

【你是被强行抓进来的。】

 

【是。】布鲁斯深吸了一口气，那不是一段多么好的回忆。

 

【我应该提前告诉你我要加入训练营的，】托尼适时地转移了话题，【我们是朋友，我不应该瞒着你，我只是想要测试一下，嗯，人工向导素的效果。】

 

【我以为我才是被你抓来的小白鼠。】

 

托尼挑起一边眉毛，【我以为你知道我是在找一个实验伙伴，所以想看看我最新的向导素成分吗。】

 

【当然。】

 

布鲁斯再次看手表的时候已经是十一点多了，向导宿舍的关门时间是十一点，布鲁斯叹了口气，估计要在实验室凑合一晚上了。

 

【嗯，怎么了？】托尼还在忙着把一个新的玻片放到光学显微镜上。

 

布鲁斯翻了个白眼，虽然他自己不是很容易困，可是这个哨兵真的是精力旺盛得过头了。【已经十一点了，向导宿舍已经关门了。】

 

【不介意的话，你可以来我的屋子睡，职工公寓没有宵禁。】

 

【没事的，这个沙发也可以躺躺。】

 

【走吧，】托尼不知道什么时候已经穿上了外套，【神盾局给配的床还挺舒服的。】

 

托尼的屋子里没有太多东西，除了衣柜和餐桌，就只有一个鸟架，明显是给Jarvis用的，屋子里弥漫着淡淡的柑橘味。布鲁斯坐在床边，仔细地环视着屋子，或许是现在不必再掩藏身份的原因，他竟然不再感到紧张，要知道之前他见到哨兵都要躲着走。

 

托尼从浴室一个箭步窜过来，整个人都扑到了床上。【啊，训练好累。】

 

【我可以给你放松一下精神，算是感谢你给我提供住处。】话刚说完，布鲁斯就后悔了，让向导侵入自己的精神壁垒，对于哨兵来说就意味着把半条命都交了出来。

 

然而托尼翻了个身，一脸兴奋地看着布鲁斯，【真的吗？我还从来没有体验过精神投射】

 

布鲁斯闭上眼，让自己的精神触丝小心地进入托尼的精神世界。

 

托尼已经把精神壁垒完全打开了，完整的精神图景在布鲁斯面前铺开。托尼的回忆像是坍塌的积木，杂乱地堆在一起，不同的情绪扭成一团，漂浮在最上面的是，紧张。

 

布鲁斯在心里叹了一口气，如果他想的话，他现在可以轻易地攻击托尼的精神图景，托尼很可能会当场死于精神崩溃，面对这种情况哪个哨兵能不紧张呢。

 

布鲁斯用精神触丝安抚着托尼躁动的神经，把他的记忆一片片堆好。托尼的一切都在布鲁斯的眼前，他的情绪，他的记忆。布鲁斯极力压抑住自己去读取托尼记忆的冲动，尽管他很好奇，尽管托尼无法发觉，但是他不想辜负托尼的信任。

 

深度的精神安抚很耗费精力，布鲁斯收起精神触丝的时候眼皮都要抬不起来了。

 

【谢了布鲁斯，我感觉好多了。】托尼依旧没有丝毫困意。

 

【你的精神图景可真够乱的，】布鲁斯打了个呵欠，【我可以把Hulk放出来吗，他可能有点掉毛。】

 

【当然了，你随意就好。】托尼扯过被子盖住两个人，自己向床的另一头挪了挪。

 

【嘿，你不用躲那么远，他还能把你吃了不成。】布鲁斯好笑地看着突然往后缩的托尼。

 

【只是给他留点空间而已。】

 

布鲁斯把小狮子举起来【你不会是真的害怕这么大点的一只狮子吧，他不过才比猫大不了多少。】Hulk配合地伸出尖尖的小爪子，呲出牙企图发出怒吼，但是却只发出了喵嗷嗷的声音，活像一只被踩了尾巴的猫。

 

两个人都笑了，小狮子用爪子捣住脸，布鲁斯一手托着Hulk，另一只手沿着脊梁轻轻揉捏，低声安抚着受挫的小家伙。

 

【快睡吧，Jarvis明天会负责叫我们起来的。】托尼转过头去看了眼站在架子上的Jarvis，鹦鹉把脑袋从翅膀里拔出来，睁开一只眼看了看托尼，又把头缩了回去。

 

【你这个小混蛋。】托尼拍了拍自己的额头。

 

他转身来，发现布鲁斯已经睡着了，Hulk蜷缩在他的怀里。

 

【你果然是什么都没有看。】托尼凑过身来低声说着，用手拨开落在布鲁斯额前的一缕卷发。小狮子警觉地醒来，扭过头用黑亮亮的眼睛看着他，带刺的小舌头舔了舔鼻子。托尼感知到布鲁斯的呼吸还很平稳，没有醒来的迹象，他轻轻挠了挠Hulk的耳后，小家伙发出舒服的咕噜声，扭着身子往布鲁斯怀里拱了拱。

 

托尼笑着收回了手，把头埋进枕头。

 

【我倒是担心我把你吃了啊，布鲁斯。】


	3. Chapter 3

布鲁斯醒来的时候还不到六点，他睁开眼就发现了三个很严重的问题：1）他不在自己床上 2）身边还有个人 3）小狮子不在自己怀里

 

如果布鲁斯不是个训练有素的向导，他早就从床上跳起来了，然而布鲁斯迅速地冷静了下来，在脑内回想了一下昨晚的情景。他在托尼的公寓留宿，旁边睡得正香的人是托尼，小狮子在......在托尼怀里。布鲁斯轻轻掀开被子往里瞥了一眼，小狮子正舒服地窝在托尼胸前，准确地说，是托尼光裸的胸前。布鲁斯脸腾地一下子红了，Hulk感知到主人的情绪，睁开眼准备从托尼的胳膊里挣出来。布鲁斯用精神触丝碰了碰Hulk，让他乖乖待着不要吵醒托尼，小狮子毫不犹豫地扭过头，把头又埋回了托尼的胸肌里。

 

这个小叛徒啊，布鲁斯在心里翻了个白眼，自己只不过是因为来借宿所以穿了T恤睡觉，Hulk就钻到托尼怀里了。

 

布鲁斯蹑手蹑脚地下了床，他不想吵醒托尼，毕竟哨兵一天的体能训练量几乎是向导的两倍，能享受充分的休息总是好的。布鲁斯挠了挠自己乱糟糟的卷发，现在洗澡似乎声音太吵了，那就先做俯卧撑好了。鉴于他没有衣服可以换，布鲁斯想了想还是把T恤脱下来叠好放在床脚，稍微活动了一下手腕，就趴在地上开始了今天的二百个俯卧撑。

 

托尼是在信息素的味道中醒来的，青草味的信息素溢满了整间屋子，托尼感觉自己的下体有些蠢蠢欲动，他撑起身子，看了看床边浑身是汗的罪魁祸首，Hulk因为他的动作再次被吵醒，不满地在他怀里扭动着。托尼抱起小家伙，学着布鲁斯的样子给他顺毛，眼睛直盯着还在做俯卧撑的布鲁斯。

 

【156,157....】布鲁斯还在用气声念着，他的汗水甚至打湿了胸/毛，从胸前流下来，一滴一滴砸在木地板上。信息素的味道在空中炸裂开来，该死的，他在研制向导素的时候曾经暴露在过大量合成的信息素之下，他也不是没有向导朋友，但是布鲁斯的味道是不一样的，托尼觉得自己必须要开口说点什么了。

 

【所以你这是大清早的在勾/引我吗？】托尼盘起腿，把小狮子放在自己腿上，坐在床中央居高临下地看着布鲁斯。

 

布鲁斯疑惑地抬起头望着托尼，【呃，你不也没穿上衣吗，我以为这不是个问题。】

 

【所以你根本闻不到是吗？】托尼意识到了问题所在。

 

【哦，】布鲁斯猛地从地上站了起来，带起一阵风，信息素的味道从四面八方钻进了托尼的鼻腔。布鲁斯抬起胳膊闻了闻，但是他闻到的只是一点点自己的味道和浓烈的汗臭而已，【抱歉，我忘记你比较敏感了，是有点臭。】

 

布鲁斯走向床边，准备拿着T恤去浴室清洗一下。Hulk还在托尼腿上不安分地蹭着，小家伙像发现新大陆一样，用肉爪子去拨弄一个看起来很好玩的突起。

 

【嘶】托尼倒吸了一口冷气，还没等托尼揪过被子，布鲁斯已经冲过来把小狮子抱开，而托尼宽松的睡裤也没能遮挡住他现在精神万分的下体，这“昂首”一幕直接暴露在了两人面前。布鲁斯的脸直接红到了脖子根，他当然还记得向导手册中“在未结合的情况下，适量信息素可以安抚哨兵，如果过量可能会引起哨兵产生生理反应”。

 

【抱歉，我，你】布鲁斯一时间说话都结巴了。

 

【你是不是该考虑对我负责啊，向导先生？】托尼笑着舔了舔上唇，布鲁斯靠的有些近，他只能改用嘴呼吸。

 

布鲁斯猛地后退了一步，把头扭向别的地方。

托尼是多么闪耀的一个人啊，他比自己小两岁，却已经成为了麻省理工的佼佼者。他还记得自己第一次见到托尼是在一个少年科技比赛上，那个时候托尼只有八岁，布鲁斯自己的作品并没有入围，而托尼骄傲地举着自己做的小机器狗，站在台上，就像是个小太阳。更何况托尼是史塔克工业的唯一继承人，有着美好的前途和未来。

 

哨兵和向导的肉体结合是终身制的，一旦结合就没有什么能让两个人分开了，而自己只不过是一个再普通不过的向导，一个失去父母和家庭的人，甚至他都不能完全掌握好自己作为向导的能力，托尼怎么可能会想和自己在一起呢。

【啊？不，我——】布鲁斯慌张地摆了摆手。

 

【咳，我只是开玩笑的，】托尼不是没有看到布鲁斯脸上的惊恐和厌恶，他勉强扯出一个笑容，【如果你不介意的话，我先要去厕所解决一下个人问题了。】他从床上站起来，绕到床的另一头，跳下床，走进了浴室。

 

布鲁斯愣了一下，望着关上的浴室门，他不知道这算不算是拒绝了托尼的“邀请”或者是什么，或许托尼就是开个玩笑吧，更有可能是信息素让托尼冲昏了脑子而已。布鲁斯走到墙边，打开了通风系统的开关，他抓起T恤，胡乱擦了擦头上和胸前的汗，把半湿的短袖直接套在了身上。

 

布鲁斯抓起外套走向门口，想了想又折回了浴室，他轻轻敲了敲门。

【托尼，那个，我先走了，我回寝室换作训服。抱歉给你添麻烦了。】

 

【没事的，你先走吧。】托尼的声音有些闷，夹杂在哗哗的水声中。

 

托尼能听见大门被打开的声音，布鲁斯走出去的脚步声，还有门轻轻关上的声音。他叹了口气，松开了嘴里一直咬着的左手，把后背狠狠的摔在淋浴间的瓷砖墙面上，加快了手中的套/弄。破碎的喘息和呻/吟从他的口中溢出，高潮的一瞬间，他仰起头喊出了那个名字。

 

【布鲁斯】

 

释放之后的脱力让他缓缓坐到了地上，温暖的水流冲刷着他的身体。托尼干脆直接把腿分开，就那么坐在地上让水把自己冲干净。他把头靠在墙上，念叨着那个名字。

【布鲁斯】托尼笑着摇了摇头。

 

【果然是因为我是个B级哨兵，所以配不上你吗？】


	4. Chapter 4

两个人都很默契地没有再提起这件事。托尼依旧会在中午和晚上给布鲁斯发短信，聊一些最新的科学研究，或是吐槽负责训练的教官。

 

布鲁斯经常会在晚上和周末的时候去实验室，大多数时候他们只是各干各的，托尼研究他的机械臂，而布鲁斯做着自己核物理课程的数据分析。寇森对此也是睁只眼闭只眼，毕竟托尼一直为神盾局供应着人工向导素。后来托尼干脆把布鲁斯的指纹和虹膜加进了实验室的门禁系统，这样他不在的时候布鲁斯也可以自由出入。

 

托尼在摸爬滚打中渐渐长出了一身结实的肌肉，再也不会因为一天的训练而瘫倒在沙发上。锻炼也起到了意料之外的作用，不到半年的时间，托尼的个子竟然快赶上布鲁斯了。

 

布鲁斯渐渐觉得神盾局比自己想象中的要好很多，有朋友，有实验室，课程没有中断，而自己也再也不用隐藏向导的身份了，似乎曾经所奢望的一切，都以“被神盾局强行带走”这种意想不到的方式得到了。

 

布鲁斯在某天晚上没有像往常一样出现在实验室，托尼左等右等都不见布鲁斯来，就拿起了手机开始了一轮狂轰滥炸。

 

在会议室坐着的布鲁斯几乎要被手机振到大腿失去知觉，他抬头瞥了一眼台上唾沫横飞的弗瑞，偷偷把手机从兜里抽出来，拿到桌子下面。

用小狮子的尾巴都能想到发短信的人是谁。

 

【你不来了吗？】 

【你已经晚了半个小时了】

【啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！】

【你被人绑架了吗，还是你绑架了谁？】

【好无聊】

【托尼已经昏厥了，现在是Jarvis在发短信】

 

布鲁斯勾起嘴角，他看了看仍然在强调向导对于队伍的重要性的弗瑞，开始给托尼回短信。

 

【在开会，晚点去找你】

 

手机屏幕很快又亮了起来

【什么会？】

 

【我也不知道，反正弗瑞把向导都叫过来了。】

 

【听起来好无聊啊。】

 

【无聊也得听啊，回头见。】布鲁斯把手机揣回口袋里，继续听弗瑞的长篇大论。

 

布鲁斯的手机没有再振动。托尼用最快的速度黑进了神盾局的监控系统，调出了布鲁斯所在的会议室的实时监控录像。

 

弗瑞站在台上，絮絮叨叨地说着，托尼拿起自己的马克杯灌了一口咖啡，这家伙讲话真的是太催眠了。二十分钟后，当弗瑞从向导的战场作用讲到历年来知名的向导的时候，托尼翻了个白眼，把平板放到桌子的另一头，继续自己手头的工作。

 

平板里的弗瑞依旧说个不停，托尼强忍着关掉它的冲动，他很好奇神盾局局长对于整个队伍的态度，特别是对于向导的态度。

 

【关于结合，你们知道的，向导的数量远少于哨兵，】听到这句话，托尼不顾自己脸上还沾满机油，冲到了平板前面。

 

弗瑞停顿了一会儿，似乎是在刻意折磨托尼，【所以你们可选择的余地很多，本届的哨兵和往届的哨兵都可以，过一阵会让大家和哨兵配合训练，你们可以互相认识。】

【我知道情投意合比较重要，】弗瑞继续说到，【但是我还是希望你们能尽可能在S级哨兵中选择自己的伴侣，这对于你们和组织都是最好的选择。】

 

托尼手里的扳手“当啷”一声，掉到了地上。

 

~~~

 

没过几天，托尼就接到了通知，哨兵队伍将在一个月后进行实战训练，前35名将和向导进行配合训练，剩下的人只能继续等下去，而不及格的人将会被降级再当一年新兵。

托尼把邮件上上下下看了好几遍，邮件最后有一行小字。

*学员可以在武器库中挑选武器，亦可以自备武器，不允许携带除了精神体之外的交通工具

 

交通工具？托尼翻了个白眼，别的哨兵的精神体是老虎，熊，蟒蛇，而自己这只鹦鹉，能帮自己运大概，几百发子弹？

 

不过“自备”武器，他倒是可以做点什么。

 

接下来的一个月，无论布鲁斯什么时候去实验室，托尼都会在那里。托尼研制出了一个手臂装甲，通过钯来供应能量，可以从掌心发射电磁炮。

 

【别死在那儿。】布鲁斯抱着胳膊看着准备出发的托尼。

 

【拜托，又不是真的实弹演习。】

 

【我只是在友好地表达关心。】布鲁斯耸耸肩，托尼的技术可比神盾局大多数武器要先进多了，要想不及格恐怕都不太容易。托尼·史塔克想要的东西，没有他得不到的。

 

【英雄出征之前不应该获得一个吻吗？】托尼挑起一边眉毛看着他。

 

【滚吧你。】布鲁斯作势要踹他。

 

实战训练比托尼想象的更难，在五天之内，他们要在无地图的情况下通过一片人工改造的丛林，丛林里布满了地雷和机器士兵，水和食物要靠自己找，而他们只能带三天量的向导素。而等级越低的哨兵，对向导素的依赖越强。

 

幸好采野果这种事情几乎就是鹦鹉的本能，Jarvis一直尽心尽力地给他找吃的，让托尼省出了很多时间来赶路。

 

由于地上有地雷，所有人都只能拿着扫雷仪器行进，这个时候托尼才明白不让带“交通工具”的意思是不能带飞行器，也只有神盾局能想这么多了。

鉴于要抓紧时间赶路，只能尽可能的少睡觉，而地面上的机器士兵24小时都不休息。哨兵们必须爬到树上休息。但是比起无处不在的机器士兵，更可怕的是没有向导素的支撑。

 

神盾局统一派发的向导素远不及托尼平常自己用的功效强，还有距离预定时间还有两天多，上一剂的药效时间已经过了，他的头疼得几乎要裂开，而他手中只剩下一天的药量了，托尼抬手打飞了一个冲过来的机器士兵，有些颓然地坐在地上。

如果幸运的话，他有可能在一天半之内冲出去，而如果药效过了，敏锐的五感将会不加分辨的捕捉一切。丛林里的噪音，动物粪便的臭气足以会把他逼疯，知道他不得不向总部呼救。

呼救——即判为不及格。

 

这样布鲁斯就会变成别人的向导了。

 

这个想法让托尼绝望地揪了一把地上的杂草，草叶纷纷断裂，流出淡绿色的草汁。有些熟悉的青草味钻进了托尼的鼻孔。

布鲁斯的味道。

 

托尼一下子跳了起来，抓了一把青草，系成了一个草结。托尼知道青草当然不能起到向导素的作用，他只是太想念这个味道了。

 

在这个时候他格外想念布鲁斯的味道。布鲁斯说的没错，他对什么训练营根本不感兴趣，所有这些。而走到现在，走进这个该死的丛林他感兴趣的只有一个，那就是布鲁斯。

 

他瞪着血红的双眼，咬着这个草结，继续走向丛林深处。

 

向导们难得多出了五天假期，因为所有的教官都在实战场周围和实战场内的瞭望台内监控着情况。

布鲁斯五天全泡在了实验室里，前一阵帮着托尼研究手炮让他落下了不少卡尔弗的课程。布鲁斯叹了口气，放下平板，托尼不在的实验室太过安静了。他也想不明白为什么托尼硬是要参加这个几乎是“送死”的实战训练，和一群顶级的S级A级哨兵一起，鬼知道神盾局会怎么折腾他们。

 

布鲁斯挠挠头，站起身，在实验室不安地踱步。

可别真死了啊。

 

托尼出现的一瞬间，所有教官都震惊了，一个B级哨兵，在实战训练中拿到了前十，这是神盾局历史上从未有过的，上一个闯进前十的A级哨兵还是寇森。

 

回到神盾局，托尼来不及回公寓，穿着满是破洞和裂口的衣服就往实验室跑。

【怎么样，我可没死】托尼脸上有不少擦伤，红一块紫一块的，还硬是要摆出一副得意的样子，结果扯到了伤口，捂着脸嗷嗷叫了起来。

 

布鲁斯看着他狼狈的样子笑了出来，走过去把脏兮兮的人拉进自己怀里。

【我也想你。】

 

托尼把脸往布鲁斯肩膀上蹭了蹭，用力吸了一下鼻子，熟悉的青草味，布鲁斯的味道。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有轻微战场流血暴力情节

布鲁斯收到邮件的时候正在实验室，老鹰的图标在他的手机上跳动着，是一条来自神盾局的通知。布鲁斯认命地放下手中的笔，划开屏幕。

 

[哨兵向导第一次共同训练名单]

 

布鲁斯感觉自己脖子后面的汗毛都要立起来了，虽然这只是共同训练，未来并不一定会成为伴侣，但是又怎么可能会不在意呢。他无心看邮件正文，抬手使劲划了两下，直接点开了附件。

 

名单并不长，他几乎是一眼就看到了自己的名字。而后面的那个名字是——

“安东尼·爱德华·史塔克”

 

【托尼？】布鲁斯瞪大了眼睛。

 

【嗯？】托尼回过头。

 

布鲁斯吓得差点把手机扔了，他几乎都忘了托尼也在实验室。

【呃，我是说，你有看到邮件吗？】

 

【有啊。】托尼当然不用真的“看”邮件来确认自己的向导搭档是谁。闯进神盾局的系统，稍微修改一下匹配数据，让他们俩能分到一组，对他来说不是什么难事。

 

【我们，】布鲁斯有些不确定地摸着自己的下巴，【会一起训练？】

 

【对啊，这是件好事，不是吗？我觉得我们会配合的很好的，毕竟我们是科学伙伴。】托尼冲布鲁斯眨了眨眼，可实际上他的手在背后抖得厉害。

 

【嗯，这很好。】布鲁斯露出了一个笑容，接着就转回去做自己的事了。这不过就是机缘巧合罢了，他对自己说，别去想什么别的，你们之间只是朋友，不会有更多了。

 

托尼的笑容僵在了脸上，果然布鲁斯还是不情愿的吧，明明是一个S级向导，却和唯一的B级哨兵一起合作。托尼的手攥紧了自己的T恤，也许他这么做真的是太自私了，可是就再任性这一回吧。

这个人他是真的不想放手。

 

\------

配合训练开始没有多久，弗瑞就接到了国防部通知，军方有运送弹药的车队在阿富汗北部被劫持，反对派的武装力量直接杀害了司机和押运人员。由于这批武器数量众多，急需神盾局派出一队突击人员，攻破他们藏匿的据点，把军火抢回来。

 

然而波士顿刚刚发生了暴力事件，神盾局派出了大量特工潜伏在各地，还有不少特工在协助处理稍后工作。弗瑞紧急召集了希尔和寇森特工，提议让刚参与配合训练的新兵来组成这次的突击队。

 

【这怎么行！】希尔的精神体都跳了出来，灰狼冲着弗瑞呲出牙，喉咙里发出低声地嘶吼，希尔摘下耳机愤怒地看着弗瑞，【他们都还是孩子！】

 

【那么，希尔特工，你第一次上战场的时候多大呢？】弗瑞抱着双臂，一只蟒蛇不慌不忙攀上他的肩头，吐着信子。

 

【十五岁。】希尔叹了口气。

 

【这些“孩子们”已经足够大了，是时候去锻炼他们了，】弗瑞冲着寇森的方向点点头，【你没有意见吧，寇森特工？】

 

寇森摇摇头，他自己十六岁的时候不需要依赖向导就可以独自出外勤了。

 

新兵们当晚就坐上了去阿富汗的军用飞机。

军用飞机不是客机，大家像是沙丁鱼一样挤在飞机两侧，用安全带把自己捆在机舱壁上。根据起飞时间来算，他们现在应该在太平洋上方，纽约时间已经是深夜了，机舱里的人大多都歪歪斜斜地睡着了。

 

托尼抬脚碰了碰布鲁斯的小腿，趴在他耳边问【你害怕吗？】

 

【恩？不害怕。】布鲁斯困得抬不起眼皮来。

 

【我要是跑不动了，你就把我丢下，跟Hulk赶紧跑。】托尼半开玩笑地说。

 

【不，不会丢下里的。】布鲁斯口齿不清地说道。他昏昏沉沉地向托尼的方向挪了挪，头靠在他的肩膀上睡着了，卷发蹭着他的脖子，

 

托尼的心脏都要跳出来了，他知道布鲁斯已经很困了，说的话估计明天也不会记得。第二天醒来的时候一切都会恢复往常，清醒状态下的布鲁斯肯定也不会对他说“不会丢下你”这种话，但是现在，就是现在，他的整个世界都在他的肩膀上。

 

他四周看了看，确定没有人在看他之后，抬手抚了抚布鲁斯的头发。 

【我会保护好你的。】 

托尼紧了紧自己的安全带，把头靠在机舱壁上，一夜无梦。

 

\---

国防部给的信息并不准确，这个“据点”实际上是一个基地，有几百名士兵把守，周围的树都被砍光了，还设置了几个机枪瞭望塔，想要一口气冲过去根本是不可能的，只有七十人的突击队根本不能强攻进去。

 

巡逻的小队越走越近，布鲁斯躲在一棵树后面，握紧了手中的麻醉枪。托尼靠在他身边，左手穿着手臂装甲，右手拿着冲锋枪。Hulk已经长出了鬃毛，伏在地上蓄势待发，他们这一个小队有十个人，而巡逻队只有五个哨兵，如果不出意外的话，应该能迅速地拿下他们。

 

巡逻小队离他们只有几步远了，再走进几步就可以——

 

嘭，清脆的枪声在森林里回荡着，布鲁斯根本来不及思考是谁的枪走了火，他举起麻醉枪快速扣下扳机，一时间枪声四起，后面的巡逻队也冲上了加入了战斗，精神体在一旁互相缠斗着。战斗很快就结束了，几具尸体和昏迷的武装士兵倒在树林中。

 

枪声引来了增援，皮卡一辆接一辆的从远处开过来，布鲁斯和托尼带着小队借着丛林的掩护迅速往回撤退，向导们手里拿的都是麻醉枪，现在交火对他们来说非常不利。汽车的声音消失了，取而代之的是远处的脚步声和兽类嚎叫的声音，小队里还有不少人在交火中都受了伤，血的味道让后面的哨兵很容易就能追踪到他们的方位。

 

【听着，布鲁斯，这样下去我们都会死在这儿，我去引开他们，你带着大家赶紧处理一下伤口撤回大本营。】托尼

 

【不，托尼，我们一起去。】布鲁斯伸手去拉托尼的手臂，却只摸到了冰冷的装甲。

 

【他们需要你。】托尼伸手去拽旁边受伤的哨兵，另一只穿着装甲的手反握住了布鲁斯的手。布鲁斯看了看他们的小队，不少人身上都挂了彩，靠在自己的同伴或是精神体身上，Hulk还驮着一个腿部中弹的向导，咬着衣袖来压抑住自己痛苦的呻吟。增援的队伍还需要一段路程才能和他们接头，布鲁斯知道这个队伍需要他。

 

【那我去了。】托尼松开了他的手，冲他笑了起来，像是他只是去参加一个晚会，而不是去当诱饵。

一瞬间，布鲁斯又想起了那个举着机器狗的小男孩，明明他才是向导，可是这个人，还是跟多年前一样，轻易就照亮了他的整个世界。布鲁斯的精神触丝猛地穿过托尼的精神屏障，深深扎进托尼的精神世界中。

 

托尼愣了一下，他发现自己能感觉到布鲁斯的呼吸和心跳。该死的，他们精神结合了。

 

【我不会丢下你的。】布鲁斯没有开口，他在忙着给伤员止血，这句话直直地进入到托尼脑海中。托尼头也不回地冲进了树林，他努力压制住自己的情绪波动，追兵很快就要来了，他必须要给队伍争取时间。

他对布鲁斯说过，会保护好他。

 

托尼绕到侧面，咬下一个手榴弹的拉环，在心中默数了三秒，扔向了正在树林里顺着血腥味搜寻的队伍，队伍中反应迅速的哨兵大喊了一声，所有人都就地卧倒，手榴弹在空中炸起了一团烟雾，托尼能听到有人在痛苦的嚎叫着。

他掏出一把小刀，把自己的袖子割开，托尼咬住自己的防弹衣，用刀刃扎进刚刚被子弹擦伤的伤口，用力划了一刀，血顺着袖子流了下来，滴到了枪上。托尼倒吸了一口冷气，摸出了第二个手榴弹，扔了出去。

 

借着第二个手榴弹造成了混乱，托尼径直冲向了被炸得灰头土脸的队伍，空中的灰尘让他看不太清人的方位，他凭着感觉扫射，打完了一个弹夹，他迅速地向另一方向奔跑，血一滴一滴的落在他身后的土地上。

 

他能感觉到布鲁斯和小队越走越远，他也能听见自己身后追来的脚步声，很好，托尼勾起嘴角。后面的追兵越来越近了，子弹呼啸着从他身边飞过，托尼拿出了身上最后一个手榴弹，扔向了自己后方，巨大了冲击力几乎将他自己也轰倒。他挣扎着爬起来，一直在前面探路的Jarvis飞了回来，立在他旁边的树上。前面是个陡坡。

 

布鲁斯听见了远处的枪声，他能感觉到托尼急促的心跳，他不敢回头看，他也没有时间回头看。他忙着安抚整个小队，带着受伤的众人尽快和接应队伍接头，每走一步，他都能感觉到托尼的心跳弱了一些，距离一旦拉开，他们之间的精神感应就会慢慢减弱，直至消失。布鲁斯咬住了自己的嘴唇，背起一个失血过多的哨兵，继续往前走着。

 

陡坡的边缘，托尼躲在一块石头后面，他的弹夹已经快打光了，对面的人数明显减了不少，手臂装甲的能量虽然还很多，然而从速度上依然无法压制住多个冲锋枪的火力，敌人越推越近了。

 

死也不能死在他们手里，托尼吐了一口气，抱着头滚下了陡坡。托尼几乎是以自由落体的速度滚动着，钝痛从全身各个部位传来，Jarvis给的建议还不错，从这个位置滚下去倒还没有什么突出的石头，不然真的是要死了。

 

遇见布鲁斯之前，他还真的是不怕死，人活着不就是等死吗，反正他死了也不过是报社的一条新闻而已。可是现在，在这么一个坡上翻滚着下落的时候，他突然有好多话想跟布鲁斯说，他突然觉得自己不想死了。

 

布鲁斯应该已经安全了，托尼昏过去之前想。


	6. Chapter 6

布鲁斯带着小队在丛林深处和接应人员汇合的时候，他已经无法感受到和托尼的精神共鸣了，一定是距离的问题，一定是他们之间的距离太远了，布鲁斯在心中第无数次地重复着。

 

布鲁斯沉默地看着医护人员把Hulk背上的向导抬起来，放到担架上，他拍了拍狮子毛绒绒的脑袋，手指插进狮子的鬃毛里，轻轻按揉着头皮。

【嘿，你怎么了？】一个哨兵敏锐地发现了布鲁斯情绪的异常。

 

【没什么。】布鲁斯低声回答，一人一狮转过身去，布鲁斯轻轻一跃，伏在狮子的身上。

【我只是要去找我的哨兵。】

他没有回头，狮吼声回荡在丛林中。

 

年轻的雄狮还没有完全长出成年狮子的样子，更何况刚才还带着伤员走了很远的路。跑出去不久，Hulk的脚步就慢了下来，舌头像狗一样耷拉出来，呼哧呼哧的喘气。

【Hulk，我们能做到的，加油，伙计。】布鲁斯抱着Hulk的脖子，一遍一遍默念着。说实话，布鲁斯也不清楚Hulk的体能还能不能撑住，他只知道自己必须找到托尼。

 

布鲁斯的父母是最简单的向导和哨兵的结合，所以布鲁斯从小就知道，书本上什么哨兵向导的结合是紧密而不可分割的这种话，都是骗小孩子的屁话。他的那个该死的生物学上的哨兵父亲，因为自己的不得志，常常酗酒，然后殴打布鲁斯的母亲。有的时候她成功地安抚了他，但很有可能几分钟之后他又会开始动手。

 

在布鲁斯六岁的时候，妈妈就告诉他，他将来会成为向导。小布鲁斯奶声奶气地说：【那我将来不要和哨兵一起生活。】

他的妈妈只是拍拍布鲁斯的头，她的手上还有青紫色的淤痕，【如果你找到了对的人，千万别放开那个人的手。】

布鲁斯皱着眉毛迟疑了一下，最后还是点了点头。

 

母亲在布鲁斯八岁的时候离开了他，在那个人疯狂地打她的时候，母亲的精神体——一只鹿叼着布鲁斯的衣领，把他带出了家门，领着他跑过了几条街，最后轻轻卧在了路边。布鲁斯伸手去摸她柔软的皮毛，鹿温顺地扭过头来，舌头舔着他脸上的泪痕，一下，两下，然后鹿就那么凭空消失了。母亲在被打死之前，把那个混蛋从精神上杀掉了。从那个时候开始，在这个世界上，他只能靠自己了。

或许是血缘，或许只是猜测，不管怎么样，母亲说对了。他真的成了一个向导。

 

布鲁斯紧紧咬住自己的下唇，或许他真的找到自己不想放开的人了，可是他把他弄丢了。或许是错觉，他觉得Hulk的脚步快了起来，树叶和细枝划过他的胳膊和脸，带着硝烟味的风从他耳边呼啸而过。

 

远处的地上躺着几具尸体，布鲁斯谨慎地伸展着自己的精神触丝，侦查着附近还有没有活着的敌人，但是似乎他们都已经撤走了。

Hulk突然停住了脚步，低下头闻了闻，是托尼的血。布鲁斯觉得自己的心被攥得紧紧的，几乎要喘不过气来。Hulk不需要更多指示，已经沿着血腥味继续向前跑狮子的嗅觉算不上灵敏，跑着跑着，Hulk犹豫着停了下来，血液的味道消失了，而猫科动物的鼻子没法在空气中众多味道里分辨托尼的味道。

 

布鲁斯收起精神触丝，闭上眼感受自己的精神世界，一片漆黑中，渐渐出现了一个小的亮点，微弱地跳动着，散发出黄色的暖光。布鲁斯睁开眼，拍了拍Hulk的后背，走吧，我们带他回去，他在心里低声念叨着。

 

当他找到托尼的时候，托尼正躺在地上，胳膊耷拉在身侧，厚厚的制服被刮破了好几道口子，看起来像是侧着从斜坡上滚了下来。

 

布鲁斯跌跌撞撞地跑过去，跪在托尼身边，尽管他能感受到托尼的心跳，他还是把手指贴在了托尼的颈侧，皮肤下的血管微弱地跳动着，一下一下击打着他的指腹。

 

他还活着，我找到他了。

 

布鲁斯抱起托尼，放在Hulk的背上。

布鲁斯几乎都不记得他是怎么回到营地的，他只顾着大喊“医生，医生！这里有人需要急救”。

 

直到他看到托尼被抬上担架，送进临时的医疗帐篷，布鲁斯整个紧绷的肌肉才终于放松了下来，他双腿一软，跪坐在地上，Hulk走到他身前趴下，布鲁斯紧紧抱着Hulk的脖子，把脸埋在他的鬃毛里，眼泪止不住地流了下来。狮子带着肉刺的舌头轻轻舔着他手臂上的伤痕。

 

布鲁斯在帐篷外面一直等到天黑，护士探出头来，告诉他托尼没有生命危险，只是因为失血过多和脑震荡昏迷了。布鲁斯悬着的心总算是落了下来，他绕着帐篷外围转了一圈，找到了离托尼最近的地方席地坐下，他能感受到托尼的心跳声，扑通，扑通。夜色渐渐深了，Hulk用身体紧紧裹住布鲁斯，猫科动物略高的体温像是一个大热水袋，布鲁斯的头靠在帐篷上，昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。

 

天还没有亮，布鲁斯就被Hulk舔醒了，他揉揉眼睛，有些恼怒地戳了戳狮子的鼻子，Hulk叼着他的衣服，拖着他去营地另一侧，应急灯晃得人睁不开眼。

是一驾运输机。穿着迷彩服的士兵源源不断地跳出来，这大概是军方派来增援的低级哨兵和向导，他们虽然能力上稍逊一筹，但都是训练有素的志愿兵，有更多实战演习的经验。

 

布鲁斯猛地感觉托尼和他的距离在拉近，他一回头，发现几辆担架车正在靠近，托尼躺在其中一辆上，带着氧气面罩，照明用的应急灯把他的脸映的惨白。看来神盾局要把他们带回去治疗，太好了，毕竟这个临时的营地根本不具备什么医疗条件。

 

布鲁斯看着托尼从自己面前被人推过去，托尼的眼睛是睁开的。

 

【布鲁斯？】托尼艰难地转了一下头。

 

布鲁斯想问问托尼感觉怎么样，呼吸顺不顺畅，有哪里骨折了，可是他的脑海中只剩下了一个词。

【托尼。】

 

担架车快速地推了过去，布鲁斯看着飞机关上舱门，沿着临时搭建的跑道起飞，最后化成一个点，消失在了太阳升起的地方。

天就要亮了。

 

两个多月后，在经历了比实际作战时间还要长的PTSD干预和心理疏导之后，布鲁斯总算是回到了神盾局。两个月的时间足够瓦解精神连接了，实验数据表明精神结合在两者长期分离的时候只能维持30-100天。布鲁斯抓着自己的行李包，走向了宿舍的方向。

 

路过神盾员工公寓的时候，布鲁斯不由自主地放慢了脚步，熟悉的心跳声就在这个时候闯进了他的脑海，布鲁斯几乎是疯了一样地冲进了楼里，等他反应过来的时候，他惊恐地发现，自己已经在敲托尼的门了。

 

【嗨。】门开了，托尼穿着一件黑色背心站在门后。

 

【嗨。】布鲁斯长舒了一口气，他不知道自己为什么要敲门，但是当看到托尼的时候，他知道他这么做是正确的。

 

两个人就这么互相望着，布鲁斯把托尼从头到脚看了一遍，看起来他的伤已经都好了，他把视线移回到托尼的脸上，托尼露出一个微笑，拿过布鲁斯手中的行李包，转身进了门，布鲁斯机械地跟着他进到了屋里。

 

托尼把包放在沙发旁边，一屁股坐在沙发上，拍了拍旁边的地方示意布鲁斯坐过来。

布鲁斯抓着自己夹克的下摆，谨慎地坐在了离托尼一臂远的地方，托尼脸上的笑容僵了一下。

 

【我......】两个人同时开口，又同时停住。

【你先说，我去拿点喝的，咖啡怎么样？】托尼站起身。

 

【黑的，谢谢，】布鲁斯不安地搓着手，【你的...伤好了吗？】

 

【都好了，断了几根骨头什么的，肋骨还有胳膊，但是哨兵恢复的比较快，所以不算什么的，】托尼摁了几个按钮，咖啡机发出轻微的嗡嗡声，【你呢？在战场上——】托尼努力把“没有我”这几个字咽了回去，【还好吗？】

 

【嗯，还好，实际上我早就回来了，只是一直在做心理辅导什么的。】布鲁斯盯着托尼乱糟糟的头发，在托尼回头的一瞬间垂下了双眼。

 

【啊我知道，他们也给我弄了这一套，】托尼把咖啡放到布鲁斯面前，坐回到沙发上，依旧保持了刚才的距离。

 

【谢谢。】布鲁斯端起咖啡抿了一口。

 

【应该说谢谢的人是我，】托尼拿起自己的那杯灌了一口，【谢谢你救了我。】

 

【呃，不客气？】布鲁斯努力扯出一个笑容，【说到这个，我很抱歉我擅自建立了连接，我是说，我们可以解除这个连接。】

 

托尼手中的马克杯应声砸在了地上，【对，对，你来了就是想说这个吧，】他苦笑着摇了摇头，【如果你想要解除的话，那就解除吧。】

 

【托尼——】

 

【解除它啊！解除这个该死的精神连接！这不就是你想要的吗？我只是一个该死的B级哨兵我永远都不会配得上你！】托尼双手狠狠地抹了一把自己的脸。

 

【托尼？】布鲁斯愣住了，他的大脑突然没办法加工这么多信息。

 

【解除它啊，动手啊！】托尼瞪着他，扯出一个比哭还难看的笑容。

 

【你怎么可能配不上我！该死的，你永远是那个自信的、聪明的、站在台上的托尼·史塔克，而我只是一个，随便的什么人而已。】布鲁斯揪着自己的卷发摇了摇头，他没想到托尼还会在意这个，更没想到他会为了这个问题突然发火。

 

【啊？】现在换托尼愣住了，【所以你不是因为在意我是B级哨兵？】

 

【我以为托尼·史塔克从来不会在意等级问题。】布鲁斯勾起嘴角。

 

【我以前是不在意这些东西的，什么等级啊，向导素啊，】托尼顿了顿，深吸了一口气，【所以，你为什么要解除连接？】

 

【我以为你不会想要——】

 

【我当然想！】托尼抓着沙发靠背，几乎是吼着打断了布鲁斯，【你太该死的完美了，我怎么可能不想要】布鲁斯眼睛瞪得溜圆，这大概不是什么好预兆，托尼愣是把“和你在一起”这几个字咽了回去。

 

在布鲁斯能开口之前，托尼伸手制止了他，【对不起，我不应该把这些强加给你，我能理解你对我没有相同的感觉。别说抱歉，千万别——唔】

布鲁斯抓着他的背心下摆，把他扯进了一个吻里。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NC17预警，请大家系好安全带~

这几乎算不上一个吻，布鲁斯只是轻轻碰了一下托尼的嘴唇，就拉开了两人的距离，他看着面前几乎整个僵住的人，勾了勾嘴角，【我可没说抱歉。】

 

接着他就被一个人形章鱼牢牢地摁在了沙发上，托尼几乎是跳起来扑在了他身上，双手撑在沙发靠背上，狠狠地吻着布鲁斯。

 

布鲁斯用手圈住托尼的腰，把他拉向自己，托尼索性把整个人的重量都压在了布鲁斯身上，手指深深插进他的卷发中，紧紧揪了一下，布鲁斯有些吃痛地张开嘴，托尼趁机把舌头伸了进去，纠缠着另一条。

布鲁斯报复性地捏了一下托尼的屁股，托尼顺势整个人又往布鲁斯的身上蹭了蹭，两个人互相挤压着的下身都开始有了反应。托尼偏过头，轻轻啃咬着布鲁斯的耳垂，身体故意向前挺动了一下，硬起来的下身磨蹭着布鲁斯的。

 

布鲁斯口中溢出嘶哑的呻吟，托尼觉得自己几乎可以只为了他的声音就射出来一次。他沿着布鲁斯的下巴吻着，感受布鲁斯脖子上的血管在他嘴唇下的跳动，布鲁斯仰起头，更好地暴露出脖子，像是放弃挣扎，等待着猛兽一口咬下去的猎物。

青草味的信息素就在这个时候溢满了整间屋子，Hulk猛地出现在沙发旁边的地板上，一脸茫然地看了看周围，接着就去扑站在鞋柜上的Jarvis。布鲁斯的脸上泛起了潮红，整个人几乎要化在沙发上了，他的下身难耐地撑起制服裤子，胡乱地戳在托尼的腹部。

 

该死的，是结合热。

刚才还陷入情欲中的托尼突然就慌了神，尽管空气中的信息素让他的下体硬得发疼，他还是站起身，拉开了两人之间的距离，结合热中的布鲁斯很可能会失去正常的意识，他真的想要他吗？

 

【托尼，托尼，帮帮我。】布鲁斯已经扯开了自己的制服外套，紧身的T恤包裹着他不算健壮却紧实的肌肉，V形的领口刚刚好露出一点胸毛。托尼感觉自己的下身猛地抽动了一下，浑身发红的，渴求地喊着他的名字的布鲁斯，曾经是他自慰时无数次幻想过的。

可是这一刻他只感到害怕。

【布鲁斯，你现在没有理智，你真的想要我吗？】托尼向后退了一步，大口呼吸着，控制着自己的情绪，【我可以带你去找，找别的哨兵，或者给你找抑制剂。】

 

布鲁斯伸出脚，勾住他的小腿不让他往后推，【不要别人，只要你，托尼，我只要你。】

【你真的确定吗，如果我们——】布鲁斯翻了个白眼，踢了一脚托尼膝盖内侧，托尼一下子扑倒在布鲁斯身上。

 

布鲁斯没有那么多耐心，他嗅着托尼的信息素，嘶哑地开口，【我就一辈子都在你身下，被你操，这不好吗，嗯？】

 

该死的，托尼的眼因为这句话而变得通红，他把布鲁斯打横抱了起来就往卧室走，然后几乎把卧室门摔在了想跟进来的Hulk和Jarvis的脸上。

 

布鲁斯被扔在了床上，托尼一把脱下自己的背心，也扑上了床。

 

托尼像个野兽一样，红着眼精毫无章法地扒着布鲁斯的衣服，布鲁斯直接一把拽下了托尼的短裤和内裤，手指灵巧地把玩着托尼的性器。

【有结合热的其实是你吧。】布鲁斯好笑地看着还在和腰带搏斗的托尼，拍开了托尼的手，自己褪下了裤子，他可等不了那么久。

 

【光是看到你我就要得结合热了。】托尼嘴里叼着布鲁斯胸前的突起含混不清地说，他的手指正捏着另一边的，阴茎抵在布鲁斯的大腿上。

 

布鲁斯向上拱起身，性器在托尼的小腹上磨蹭着，积累的快感让他的后穴更加空虚，急切地渴求着有什么能够填满它。

【托尼，我要你，进来。】布鲁斯喘着粗气，伸手去拽托尼的胳膊。

 

【你说什么？】托尼挺起身，从床头柜的抽屉里摸出一瓶润滑剂，【我怎么没听清？】

 

【我要你进来，进到我里面。】两人距离拉开之后，布鲁斯就像是离开水的鱼，不安地扭动着。

 

【进到哪里？】托尼拧开润滑剂的盖子，倒在自己的手指上，他舔着自己的嘴唇，上下扫视着布鲁斯的身体。

 

【我的后面！我要你狠狠地插进来，狠狠地干我！】布鲁斯绝望地喊出声。

 

【这才对。】托尼的食指按揉着后穴，然后毫不留情地直接捅进整根手指，布鲁斯疼得哼出声，托尼的另一只手撸动着布鲁斯的阴茎，手指在后穴中搅动着。第二只手指很容易地也加了进去，第三根手指加进去的时候布鲁斯的眉头皱了起来，咬住嘴唇不让自己喊出来，托尼凑过去吻他，减慢了自己手指的速度。

 

【够了，托尼，】布鲁斯在两人的呼吸间说，【进来，我快受不了了。】

 

托尼拔出自己的手指，往下体上倒了一大把润滑剂，对准了布鲁斯的穴口，失去手指填充的后穴几乎是立刻吸住了托尼的前端，托尼倒吸了一口气，一个挺身把自己整个没入了布鲁斯。

 

两个人都发出了满足的呻吟声，托尼的手撑在布鲁斯的两侧，缓缓地动了起来。布鲁斯的双腿攀上了托尼的腰，让托尼可以进到更深的地方。布鲁斯的紧致温热包裹着他，布鲁斯低哑又色情的呻吟，让托尼感觉自己随时都会像是第一次自慰的毛头小子一样射出来。

 

托尼的吻落在布鲁斯脸上和脖子上，【我的，我的布鲁斯，我的。】他失控地喊着，每一下都顶到最深处。布鲁斯的手抓紧了床单，把自己的臀部撞向托尼的大腿，【我是你的，托尼，我全都是你的。】

 

这句话让托尼的节奏变得狂暴了起来，他的冲撞变得毫无章法，每一次都是几乎整根拔出来又再次没入，肉体的拍打声和水声充斥着整个卧室，托尼的手抚上布鲁斯的阴茎，快速地撸动着，【布鲁斯，都给我，为我射出来吧，全都给我。】

 

布鲁斯抬起头，咬上托尼的肩膀，托尼疼得嘶了一声，手中的速度也加快了，布鲁斯闷哼了一声，身体猛地抽动了一下，白浊溅在两人的胸膛上，后穴反射性的咬紧，托尼也紧接着释放了出来。

 

释放过后的两个人瘫软在床上，大口喘着气。托尼扯过床单的一角，擦了擦两个人的身上的精液，拿毯子盖在两人身上。

布鲁斯慵懒地笑了笑，手抚上了托尼的脸，【你终于是我的了。】

 

【嘿，这句话应该是我说才对！】托尼吻着布鲁斯的手指。

 

【嗯？难道你还一直在暗恋我吗？】布鲁斯挑起眉毛，指尖摩挲着托尼的下唇。

 

【不然呢？你以为这一切都是为了什么？】布鲁斯能看到托尼的精神世界里飘过一连串的画面，实验室，健身房，训练......

 

布鲁斯惊讶又惊喜地微张开嘴，【我以为你都是为了科学。】

 

托尼吻住布鲁斯，直到布鲁斯被吻的有些神志不清了，他才松开，【你就是科学。】

 

布鲁斯的脸红到了耳朵尖，而这次可不是因为结合热，【那，现在你可是一辈子都吊在我身上了。】

 

【以后你想丢都丢不掉我了。】托尼的手脚都缠在布鲁斯身上，把布鲁斯圈在自己怀里。

 

【起来点，太热了，】布鲁斯推了推托尼，【我本来以为像你这样的人，应该找个女向导，然后生很多像你一样聪明又漂亮的小哨兵和向导，我现在可是害你断子绝孙了。】

 

【嗨，别傻了，我的卡尔弗学弟，】托尼刮了刮布鲁斯的鼻子，【我黑进神盾局的时候发现，他们已经研究出怎么样让男性哨兵和男性向导生孩子了，以后我们可以试试那个。生个像你的女儿，叫Veronica，还要一个像我的儿子，叫Ultron。或者我们能研制出什么药物，让你能生孩子，然后我们多做几次，多生几个。】托尼玩着布鲁斯胸前的毛发，手指在上面绕着圈，意味深长地看了布鲁斯一眼。

 

【喂，你提前一年毕业可不意味着你就是学长了，咱们明明是同级生。】布鲁斯的脸涨得通红，他赶紧转移了话题。

 

【可是我还是早毕业了啊。】托尼得意洋洋地哼了一声。

 

【你明明还是个未成年人啊，小弟弟。】布鲁斯敲着托尼的头。

 

【嗯？那刚才是谁在“小弟弟”身下叫的那么好听的？】

 

【还是闭嘴吧你。】布鲁斯听到这句话，脸不由得又红了。

 

【你是不是应该给我一个闭嘴的好理由呢？】托尼撑起头，坏笑着看着他。

 

布鲁斯翻了个身，趴在床上，他早就看到托尼脑袋里想的是什么了。他撑起身子，毯子从他的后背滑下去，滑落到大腿上，露出圆润的臀部，以及还沾着托尼精液的后穴。布鲁斯挑逗地晃了晃自己的大腿，一脸轻佻地瞥了一眼托尼，【难道你不想再来一轮吗？】


End file.
